第381話
獵人漫畫381話，，標題為'捕食'（日語：捕食） 故事大要 發現風月之後，米才伊史多姆帶她到三層的中心調查。他的手下確認11王子的確不在她的房間。Additionally, according to him, they are examining security footage in the corridors, which means the Prince did not go through there. Mizaistom starts asking questions, but the Prince only wants to talk to her sister, Prince 花鳥. Mizaistom reminds her that communication between Princes are forbidden outside the banquet and assures her that he only wants to help Fugetsu and Kacho. In room 1010, 旋律 receives a phone call from one of Mizaistom's men. She confirms her suspicions about Fugetsu's 守護靈獸 with a teleportation ability, and would have wanted to keep it a secret until her plan with Prince Kacho is in motion. The caller warns her to keep a close watch on the two princes, worrying that they might be planning to escape. 基尼 would head the mission, while Melody will support him, preventing the two princes from escaping. After the phone call, Melody relays the information to Keeney. Mizaistom and another man escort Prince Fugetsu back to Tier 1. Fugetsu contemplates about her Guardian Spirit Beast, relating it to the childhood game she used to play with her sister. Queen 聖子 happily welcomes her daughter back. A supervisor from the Kakin Jurisdiction informs them that they managed to spare the Prince from confinement; instead, they have to monitor her for the next 72 hours and the surveillance would be lifted temporarily before the banquet on Sunday night. He also warns her that communicating with Prince Kacho would be more difficult, to which Fugetsu agrees and promises to practice instead for the banquet. Melody performs Hyle's Requiem for Queen Seiko and the supervisor, with Prince Kacho reading a book behind them. After Melody's performance, the Queen enthusiastically compliments her and claims to be so entranced. The supervisor, on the other hand, states that he never thought the requiem could have such an upbeat interpretation to it. Queen Seiko asks Melody to repeat the piece fort he banquet, but Melody says she has another piece more fitting for the event. Nevertheless, the Queen would be happy to hear anything from the 獵人. The supervisor takes his leave. He also compliments Melody's work and guesses that she might be able to protect the Prince until landfall. Melody states she doesn't want to stand out and call the attention of the other princes. He invites Melody to call him if anything happens, but the latter reminds him of the consequences of having telephone records and that the other Princes might have access to them. The supervisor then suggests to make an excuse, such as the Prince is acting strangely, which would give his organization a reason to monitor the Prince. According to him, he wants to help Melody and the Prince, and hopes that King Nasubi might still change his mind if he is moved with words. Silently, Melody examines his heartbeat, thinking that it sounds so strange and that it is possible for him to be manipulated by a 念能力 user. She guesses that the enemies are already coming up with defensive strategies. In Prince 沙列沙列's room, 科羅亞布迪 whispers to 利哈 that great men have fondness for sensual pleasures, which means the Eighth Prince is also great. While Koroabde continues praising the Prince, Rihan observes the situation and notices that his colleague's impression about the Prince is changing. He concludes that it manifests around 70 hours after inhaling the smoke from Salé-salé's Guardian Spirit Beast, though it only takes around 8 hours for the Prince's closest associates to be on maximum level of affection. He also guesses that the Guardian Spirit Beast can affect the minds of the entire kingdom, which would end into an absolute dictatorship. Rihan summons the fruit of his Nen ability, 異邦人. The creature eats the small clone over Koroabde's head, and the guard snaps from his trance. It then turns for Salé-salé's Guardian Spirit Beast and consumes the entire Beast in one bite. With his mission a success, Rihan would be unable to use his Nen for 48 hours and requests to switch places his 無小黑, whose Nen ability is the most suitable for assassinations. Ushouhi reports to Rihan about Fugetsu's ability to teleport, though invisibility and other means are also possible. In 1011, Ushouhi thinks that Prince Fugetsu is in danger from the many assassins, now that the ability of her Guardian Spirit Beast has been revealed. Because he was worried about clashing with other Nen users, he held his En back, making him fail to track the Prince from escaping. However, he was successful to be able to attach his Needle Ball to Prince Fugetsu. Additionally, he is on lookout for another possible bodyguard that could use Nen and kill the Princes, like 塔福迪. Then, he receives an order to change places with Rihan. An announcement is being broadcasted in the ship: the stowaway has been captured and the room confinement from the earlier curfew has been lifted. 依序登場角色 * 奇犽•揍敵客 (封面) * 小傑•富力士 (封面) * 雷歐力 (封面) * 酷拉皮卡 (圖示) * 卡蜜拉 (圖示) * 傑利多尼希 (圖示) * 茲貝帕 (圖示) * 伊茲拿比 (圖示) * 黛森 (圖示) * 芭蕉 (圖示) * 路茲路斯(圖示) * 班哲明 (圖示) * 倭舞琉 (圖示) * 沙列沙列 (圖示) * 秋來 (圖示) * 哈爾肯堡 (圖示) * 花鳥 (圖示) * 旋律 (圖示) * 風月 (圖示) * 摩摩潔 (圖示) * 瑪拉亞姆 (圖示) * 比斯吉 (圖示) * 半藏 (圖示) * 芬克斯 (圖示) * 剝落裂夫 (圖示) * 小滴 (圖示) * 庫洛洛•魯西魯 (圖示) * 飛坦 (圖示) * 柯特 (圖示) * 信長 (圖示) * 富蘭克林 (圖示) * 瑪奇 (圖示) * 伊耳謎 (圖示) * 米才伊史多姆 * 聖子 * 基尼 * 科羅亞布迪 * 利哈 * 無小黑 * 龍次}} 導航 en:Chapter 381